Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Gallery
Opening Theme CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK BELL RINGING Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL HIT,.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL HIT, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - PIPE HIT,.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - PIPE HIT, Episodes from Season 1 Ep 1.: "A Tale of Tails" / "Special Delivery" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 bandicam 2018-06-03 19-23-28-101.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, Ep 2.: "Widget's Wild Ride" / "Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" 219_Wubbzy_Shakes_Head_2.png|Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE, 424_Horn_Honks.png|Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY Ep 3.: "Wubbzy in the Woods" / "A Little Help From Your Friends" Bandicam 2018-06-29 19-17-33-911.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-29 19-18-19-649.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-15-18-799.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL, Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-15-28-893.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-22-03-429.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-22-07-107.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-29 20-32-38-942.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, bandicam 2018-06-30 17-19-20-459.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-30 18-22-59-645.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-30-07-225.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-27-33-053.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-36-07-116.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-40-32-238.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING & Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-56-38-867.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-06-30 19-58-35-999.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-04-54-110.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-07-11-989.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-10-03-438.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-13-19-463.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-18-36-926.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-23-56-473.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-26-59-857.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 & Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-34-05-387.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 & Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-40-14-962.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-45-10-574.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK Bandicam 2018-06-30 20-45-13-886.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Ep 4.: "Goo Goo Grief!" / "Perfecto Party" Bandicam 2018-07-05 18-35-03-513.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, Bandicam 2018-07-05 18-42-51-384.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam 2018-07-05 18-42-56-002.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-07-05 18-49-53-044.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO, Bandicam 2018-07-05 18-56-14-236.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Bandicam 2018-07-07 15-36-25-073.jpg|Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046701.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046701 Ep 5.: "A Clean Sweep" / "Mr. Cool" 039_Horn_Honks.png|Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY Ep 6.: "The Wuzzleburg Express" / "Gidget the Super Robot" Wuzzleburg Express 4.png Wuzzleburg Express 3.png Wuzzleburg Express 1.png Wuzzleburg Express 2.png Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01.png|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Ep 7.: "Gotta Dance" / "The Wubb Club" Vlcsnap-00004.jpg Ep 8.: "Eggs Over Easy" / "The Flight of the Flutterfly" The Flight of the Flutterfly.png Ep 9.: "Warp Speed Wubbzy!" / "Wubbzy the Star" Ep 10.: "Who Needs School?" / "Magic Tricks" Ep 11.: "Monster Madness" / "The Last Leaf" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR.jpg|Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG,.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER TWO CALLS, ANIMAL.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG,_2.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG,_3.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Ep 12.: "Wubbzy Bounces Back!" / "Dash for Dolly" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 Wubbzy Bounces Back 3.png Wubbzy Bounces Back 4.png Wubbzy Bounces Back 1.png Wubbzy Bounces Back 2.png Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101_2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 Ep 13.: "Watch the Birdie" / "Wubbzy Tells a Whopper" Bandicam 2019-06-09 18-12-16-693.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Ep 14.: "The Snow Shoo Shoo" / "Pirate Treasure" Ep 15.: "Escape from Dino Island" / "Widget Gets the Blooey Blues" CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Ep 16.: "The Grass is Always Plaider" / "Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy" Bandicam 2018-10-06 08-53-45-090.jpg|Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL SHARP ARROW SWISHES, Bandicam 2018-10-06 08-58-26-449.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 09-01-24-496.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Ep 17.: "Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up" / "Tea for Three" Ep 18.: "Come Spy With Me" / "Puddle Muddle" Puddle Muddle 5.png Puddle Muddle 6.png Puddle Muddle 8.png Puddle Muddle 9.png Puddle Muddle 10.png Puddle Muddle 11.png Puddle Muddle 12.png Puddle Muddle 4.png Puddle Muddle 3.png Puddle Muddle 13.png Puddle Muddle 2.png Puddle Muddle 7.png Puddle Muddle 1.png Ep 19.: "Mr. Valentine" / "Wubbzy in the Middle" Ep 20.: "Mt. Fizzy Pop" / "Zoo Hullabaloo" Ep 21.: "The Super Fixers" / "Fly Us to the Moon" Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h52m19s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h52m54s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h53m08s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h55m54s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-19h02m30s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-19h03m16s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-19h03m36s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-19h07m49s233.png Fly Us to the Moon 1.png Fly Us to the Moon 3.png Fly Us to the Moon 2.png|We're flying off course. Fly Us to the Moon 4.png Fly Us to the Moon 5.png Ep 22.: "O' Figgity Fig Tree" / "Snow Day" Ep 23.: "The Tired Tail" / "Wubbzy's Big Idea" '.jpg|My Tail is totally red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wubbzy's Big Idea 6.png Wubbzy's Big Idea 7.png|The Big BIG Monkey! Wubbzy's Big Idea 8.png Wubbzy's Big Idea 1.png Wubbzy's Big Idea 2.png aa60839cf0eb15aa6c9172d2bede8b0b.jpg Wubbzy's Big Idea 3.png|An Inflatable snake with purple hair. Wubbzy's Big Idea Roller Coaster.png|An Orange striped fish at the top left. Wubbzy's Big Idea 9.png Wubbzy's Big Idea 4.png Ep 24.: "Where's My Wiggle Wrench?" / "You Gotta Have Art" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Gallery/Ep 24.: "Where's My Wiggle Wrench?" / "You Gotta Have Art" Ep 25.: "Follow the Leader" / "The Wubbzy Shuffle" Ep 26.: "Broken Record" / "Walden on the Beach" Summer_Holiday_(Robbie_Shaw_Style).jpg Episodes from Season 2 Ep 1.: "Who's That Girl?" / "Wubbzy's Big Move" Ep 2.: "Wubbzy and the Fire Engine" / "Too Much of a Doodle Thing" Ep 3.: "Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone" / "Meet the Wuzzles" HORN, FOG - LOW FOG HORN, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORN, FOG - LOW FOG HORN, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, BIRD, COCKATOO - SQUEAKY SQUAWK, ANIMAL,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, COCKATOO - SQUEAKY SQUAWK, ANIMAL, Ep 4.: "Bye Bye Birdies" / "Call of the Mild" bandicam 2018-10-28 10-36-47-455.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Ep 5.: "Tooth or Dare" / "Moo Moo's Snoozity Snooze" ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2).jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 6.: "Welcome to the Dollhouse" / "What Would Wubbzy Do?" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! What Would Wubbzy Do Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601_2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601_3.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 Ep 7.: "Wubbzy the Hero" / "The Nasty Nose" Snapshot - 46 (2).png Wow! Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK BELL RINGING.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! The Nasty Nose Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Bandicam 2018-07-01 17-08-37-555.jpg|Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-01 17-08-54-055.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-01 17-09-37-341.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-07-01 17-09-32-387.jpg|H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-55-17.png|What's this sound effect? Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-53-14.png|What's this sound effect? Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-54-30.png|What's this sound effect? Bandicam 2018-07-01 17-10-25-365.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Ep 8.: "Daizy's Hair Salon" / "New Kid on the Block" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! New Kid On the Block Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Ep 9.: "The Ghost of Wuzzleburg" / "March of the Pumpkins" Ep 10.: "Great and Grumpy Holiday" / "The Super Special Gift" Ep 11.: "Cupid's Little Helper" / "My Speedy Valentine" Ep 12.: "Daizy's Favorite Place" / "Quiet Wubbzy!" That's the Ducky-Duck call.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Wubbzy blowing his Woogle Bugle.png|Sound Ideas, HORN, BUGLE - BLARING, INSTRUMENT |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Ep 13.: "Once Upon a Wubbzy" / "Big Birthday Mystery" Ep 14.: "Hangin' with Mr. Gummy" / "Wonder Wubbzy" Ep 15.: "Hoop Dreamz" / "Daizy's Purple Thumb" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG,.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG, Ep 16.: "Big Bunny Blues" / "Flower Day Parade" Ep 17.: "Save the Wuzzly" / "All Bottled Up" Ep 18.: "Wubb Girlz Rule" / "Wuzzleburg Idol" Ep 19.: "Bye Bye Wuzzleburg" / "Wubbzy's Wacky Journey" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Wubbzy's Wacky Journey Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS,.jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Ep 20.: "Wubbzy's Big Makeover" / "The Big Wuzzlewood Concert" Ep 21.: "Lights, Camera Wubbzy" / "A Wubbstar is Born" Ep 22.: "Ty Ty the Tool Guy" / "Happily Ever After" Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-26-51-274.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK, 01 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-33-11-208.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-38-31-281.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-38-44-877.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-45-02-240.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-45-16-451.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-51-46-195.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-51-48-293.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-51-56-716.jpg|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 Bandicam 2018-07-01 16-51-59-592.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Ep 23.: "What a Card" / "Too Many Wubbzys" DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Ep 24.: "Mr. Unlucky" / "Focus Wubbzy" Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-44-24-990.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-48-35-577.jpg|Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-53-42-397.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Bandicam 2018-07-24 20-53-46-581.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 Ep 25.: "Rush Hour" / "Wubbzy's Rainy Day" Ep 26.: "Run for Fun" / "Woozy Walden" Shorts from Season 1 1.: "Flutterflies" 2.: "Hide and Seek" 3.: "Feed the Birds" 4.: "Walden's Minute of Knowledge" 38lsdq.gif 38lsgw.gif 5.: "Go Fly a Kite" maxresdefault (16).jpg 38fkk9.gif|HEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6.: "No Laughing Contest" H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, 047_I'll_have_a_No_Laughing_Contest.png 053_..._(NLCs).png 054_..._(NLCs).png 055_....png H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!_2.jpg|H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, 057_....png 058_@_@.png 059_@v@.png 060_Wubbzy_Laughs.png 7.: "The Wubbzy Wiggle" 38lr7f.gif 8.: "Bigfoot" 9.: "Instant Cooking" Instant Cooking (Too Many Cooks) 10.: "I Can See Clearly" Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 11.: "Trampoline" 38lsre.gif 12.: "Boo to You" 38lsxj.gif 38lsw8.gif 13.: "See Saw" 38lsl4.gif 14.: "I'm Flying" 15.: "Picture Perfect" 38lsip.gif 16.: "The Great Hat" 17.: "A Tree Grows in Wuzzleburg" 38noev.gif 38lt0r.gif 18.: "Sand Sculptures" 38lrg5.gif 38lrhc.gif 19.: "Wubbzy's Personal Stamp" 38nob1.gif 38lr08.gif 20.: "Dino Bones" 38lrls.gif 21.: "Puddles" 38lqq0.gif 22.: "Snowman" 38ls8y.gif 23.: "Twisty Twister" See Twisty Twister 24.: "Splish Splash" 38lrrw.gif 38ls3o.gif 38lrv4.gif 38lrwt.gif 25.: "Rooms" 38ls0u.gif 26.: "Me and My Shadow" 38lrzo.gif Shorts from Season 2 0.: "Jukebox Robot" 002 Alarm Blares 2.png|Cartoon Splat Sound Wow Wow Wubbzy - Jukebox Robot 15.gif 1.: "Wubb Club Tour" 38lxfz.gif 38lxe5.gif 2.: "The Bubble Contest" 38lxjd.gif 3.: "Silly Mirror Room" 38lxmj.gif 4.: "Strange Sounds" 5.: "Special Box" 6.: "Daizy's Dolls" Wow Wow Wubbzy Frog Croak Sound Effect.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Wow Wow Wubbzy Frog Croak Sound Effect_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Wow Wow Wubbzy Girl Shrieking Sound Effect.jpg|What's this sound effect? Wow Wow Wubbzy Glass Breaking Sound Effect.jpg|What's this sound effect? 38lquk.gif 7.: "Fossil Fools" 8.: "Hairy Dan" 9.: "Trick or Treat" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 38lr9k.gif 38lrca.gif Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 38lre1.gif 10.: "Snow Day" 11.: "Valentine's Day" 12.: "Flower Fun Time" 13.: "Magic Beans" 14.: "Imagine That" 15.: "Hoopty Hoops" 16.: "Coloring Eggs" 17.: "Wacky Hat Day" 18.: "House Calls" 38miwm.gif 19.: "Try Your Luck" 38lr4t.gif 20.: "Something's Fishy" 38lxwp.gif 21.: "Spider World" Music Videos from Season 1 1.: "Look, Don't Touch" 2.: "Pet Party" Party Horn Sound_Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|What's this sound effect? Party Horn Sound_Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!_2.jpg|What's this sound effect? Honking Sound_Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|What's this sound effect? 3.: "Ask For a Little Help" Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_011.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_014.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_023.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_030.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_045.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_046.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_057.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_075.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_086.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_090.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_125.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_127.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_136.png RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_159.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_172.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_201.png Ask_For_a_Little_Help_-_262.png 4.: "Perfect Day" 5.: "Mr. Cool" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP_3.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 6.: "That's What Friends Are For" 7.: "Imagine" 8.: "Gotta Be Free" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Gallery/8.: "Gotta Be Free" 9.: "You're a Star" 10.: "Magic" Magic_-_015.png Magic_-_017.png Magic_-_024.png Magic_-_026.png Magic_-_030.png Magic_-_036.png|Wubbzy crying Magic_-_040.png Magic_-_042.png Magic_-_052.png Magic_-_075.png Magic_-_107.png Magic_-_133.png Magic_-_137.png Magic_-_143.png|2 Wubbzys Magic_-_147.png Magic_-_162.png Magic_-_171.png Magic_-_181.png Magic_-_183.png Magic_-_187.png Magic_-_202.png 11.: "Wait" 12.: "Made By You" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT 13.: "Don't Lie" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP 14.: "Treasure" 15.: "Be Happy" 16.: "We're All Together" 17.: "By the Book" 18.: "Kooky" IMG_3750.PNG|What's this sound effect? Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 19.: "Love is All Around" 20.: "Planet Fun" 21.: "Holiday Light" 22.: "Small Thing" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Small Thing Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 23.: "Paint a Picture" Paint a Picture - 020.png Paint a Picture - 033.png Paint a Picture - 034.png Paint_a_Picture_-_037.png Paint a Picture - 065.png Paint a Picture - 075.png Paint a Picture - 107.png Paint_a_Picture_-_112.png Paint_a_Picture_-_119.png Paint_a_Picture_-_131.png Paint a Picture - 147.png 24.: "One Step at a Time" One_Step_at_a_Time_-_018.png One_Step_at_a_Time_-_079.png One_Step_at_a_Time_-_212.png Music Videos from Season 2 1.: "The Wubbzy Wiggle" Honking Sound_Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!_2.jpg|What's this sound effect? 2.: "Dance Dance Party" 3.: "Robot Dance" 4.: "Happy Hop" 5.: "Home" DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER 6.: "Too Much of a Good Thing" 7.: "Are You Ready?" Bird_Rooster_Two_Crow_Wow_Wow_Wubbzy.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (High Pitched) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER.jpg|H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER 8.: "Wake Up" 9.: "You Are You" 10.: "Different People" 11.: "New Kid" 12.: "Halloween Night" WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 3.jpg|Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 13.: "Gift of Joy" 14.: "I Love You" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF,.jpg|Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF, 15.: "Let's Be Quiet" ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, 16.: "Birthday Birthday" 17.: "Hero" Hero_-_Capture_023.png Hero_-_Capture_058.png Screenshot_2017-12-04-22-57-01.png|Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 Hero_-_Capture_142.png Hero_-_Capture_146.png 18.: "Don't Give Up" 19.: "Beautiful World" Beautiful_World_-_050.png Beautiful_World_-_065.png Beautiful_World_-_109.png 20.: "Sing a Song" 21.: "Time for Fun" 22.: "No Fear" 23.: "Me and My Friends" 24.: "Let's Do It" Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Gallery/24.: "Let's Do It" 25.: "Share" 26.: "Focus" 27.: "So Much to Do" 28.: "Done With Fun" Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries